


A Special Day

by RozerPrime



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, I Made Myself Cry, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozerPrime/pseuds/RozerPrime
Summary: High Tide seemed to be more serious than usual, getting irritated much faster than before. Heatwave, uncomfortable with that and noticing his bad mood, decided to communicate to Optimus about what happened and ended up finding something interesting about the old captain.
Relationships: Heatwave/High Tide
Kudos: 15





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo heyo! This is like, my first time trying this place, but I really hope y'all enjoy my crappy things :D
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar errors in advance lmao-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rescue Team noticed how angry High Tide has been acting for almost a month. Heatwave decided to call Optimus to find out what is causing High Tide's angry issues.

Sunday, July 23th, 11am

It was a peaceful day at Griffin Rock. Birds were singing, new flowers were blooming after a rainy night and at the sea can be heard... Screams? Someone is screaming in the seas of Griffin Rock. Was the mayor asking for rescue for the hundredth time because of his yacht? Or maybe someone got lost in the middle of the sea? No, it was no one asking for help. The screams were directed at High Tide's ship which, by his voice, didn't seem happy at all.

"Mosquito! How many times will I've to repeat myself?! The hook must not be left too close to an injured human!" High Tide yelled and huffed, glaring at Blades in his altmode with a frown. He didn't look a _single inch_ happy.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I'm trying t-to be as careful as I can!" Blades stuttered, keeping his altmode. 

And then High Tide proceeded to yell even more at Blades, making Heatwave angrier little by little. He didn't face him yet because of Cody. While High Tide kept his "yelling lessons", Heatwave couldn't help but start to get worried, as well as the rest of the team did. 

"It is been almost a month since High Tide started with his angry issues, but it seems to worsen a bit this week." Chase concluded and the others confirmed. "Heatwave, did you do anything to infuriate him yesterday?"

"Of course I didn't! He was doing pretty good yesterday, weirdly nothing stressful happened." Heatwave crossed his arms. "And the last time I checked, the mayor didn't get a new yatch yet."

"There was no oil spill at the sea and the sea creatures were rescued by both me and High Tide last Friday." Boulder completed.

"So what seems to be the problem with him?" Cody asked looking at Servo, patting his head. 

"Wait a second." Chase said, pulling a datapad out of his chassis. "By the last registers High Tide did not do any complicated water rescues last week, but at Wednesday he got some scratches and small armor damages in a land rescue."

"I remember this day, he needed some help to polish his water tanks." Heatwave chuckled a bit and looked again at High Tide. "His armor looks pretty fixed to me, I don't see any damage or scratch."

"Should we tell Optimus about it?" Cody asked, tilting his head a bit.

Heatwave sighed, looking at both of mechs. High Tide stopped yelling at this point and he noticed how bad Blades was with all the yelling. High Tide seemed to apologize and Blades seemed to accept his apology with a sad glare. After thinking for a bit Heatwave clenched his fists and looked down at Cody. 

"I'll talk to Optimus about this. And I'll not give up until I get some answers." The fire bot said and walked to High Tide's side. "Permission to leave the training early, sir."

This made High Tide look down at Heatwave a bit confused. He wasn't expecting anyone to leave his training that early and he didn't expect _Heatwave himself_ to ask _properly_ to leave either. After a few seconds of silence, High Tide responded.

"Well, permission granted Big Red. Ya never asked for permission to leave, is everythin' 'ight?" The sailor bot had to ask, he was a bit curious about why is Heatwave leaving this soon.

"Yeah pretty much, I just wanted to rest a bit for today. Y'know, Griffin Rock never sleeps and there's always a fire emergency around." Heatwave proceeded to leave High Tide's deck and jumped the railings, hitting the sea and transforming into his water altmode to drive back to the island. He needed to leave as soon as he could because calling for Optimus might take a _while_.

─────────────────

Sunday, July 23th, 3pm

Heatwave barely moved until Optimus answered him. Even Cody came to keep company after an hour of waiting. It was long and tedious hours of waiting until Optimus finally answered his call. It would be very difficult not to answer, the fire bot spent the first thirty minutes trying to call Optimus incessantly.

"Optimus! I'm sorry for the disturbing, but it's a somewhat delicate situation I wanted to discuss with you."

"I am listening." Optimus seemed very calm, probably already knew about what's going on. Primes always knows everything for some reason.

"High Tide is very irritated this month and it seems to be worsening as time goes on." Heatwave rested his servos on the computer's panel. "Just today he yelled at Blades because of a small accident during our training. I was wondering if you know anything about this situation."

Optimus was silent for a brief moment. He knew his Conjux Amica like the back of his servo, he should know something. Like a spark, Optimus connected the dots in his mind and looked at Heatwave through the big screen.

"High Tide was always like that at a certain time when we were in Cybertron, before the war ended our planet." Heatwave just remained silent, paying attention to what his leader was saying. "Perhaps it has something to do with his Creation Day."

"Creation Day?" Cody asked, making both mechs look at him. "Is it something related to the birthday that we humans usually do when someone gets old?"

"In a nutshell, yes. It will probably be in a few days." Optimus finally concluded. Heatwave didn't know that. But he didn't _really_ know, he was a little shocked but tried to hide it.

"But I don't understand, birthdays should be something that everyone should celebrate, is it something that should be done only in Cybertron?" Cody put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't make much sense, High Tide himself already celebrated All Spark Day here on Earth, there would be no reason for him to deprive it of us." The fire bot looked at Optimus. "Or... would it be?"

"I'm afraid this is something that you and your team have to find out for yourselves. Heatwave, good luck." Before Heatwave could say anything, the screen goes off, ending the call. The fire bot hates when his leader does this.

"It only remains to warn the whole team about this, maybe they can help." Cody got up from the crate and the rescue alarm began to sound throughout the firehouse.

"Now it's not a good time for this, duty calls us." Heatwave activated his visor. "Roll to the rescue!"

─────────────────

Sunday, July 23th, 9pm

"Everybody did an excellent work today team." Charles positioned himself in the midst of the big vehicles and his own family. "The mayor said he could give just one day off to all of you, including the Bots."

"May it be tomorrow? I have a date with Hayley and I'll need all day to get ready" Kade said with a slight smirk.

"I think Chief Burns meant that we should all come to a consensus so that only one day of the week is scheduled for a deserved rest, and not for one's own benefit Kade." Chase pointed out calmly.

"So that means we all have to choose a specific day off?" Blades asked curiously.

"Exactly, Blades." Charles crossed his arms.

Throughout this conversation, Heatwave was silent and thoughtful. Kade found his silence strange, as did the rest of Burns family.

"Did something happen, Heatwave?" Dani's question broke Heatwave's concentration, who was looking at the floor. "You seem strangely quiet, is everything alright?"

"Yes it is, I'm just thinking. It's not very important, don't worry." He was obviously lying, but she couldn't tell.

"Alright team, since we don't know what we're going to do now, we will discuss the new rescue maneuvers the Bots learned today and where we will possibly apply them." Charles looked at the bots and all of them, except Heatwave, started talking about what they learned today in training with High Tide. Heatwave just nodded in some parts and ended up unfocusing at the rest of the conversation.

─────────────────

Sunday, July 23th, 9:30pm

The Burns family had gone to rest and the Bots stayed in the underground garage, relaxing their systems before they recharge. Strangely, Heatwave wasn't on his training dummy. He was leaning against a wall, keeping his silence since they got there, and that's weird coming from the grumpy leader. Blades finally broke his silence by turning off the television to talk to him.

"Heatwave, what's going on? You're rarely quiet, and this isn't very normal from you." Both Chase and Boulder started paying attention to the conversation. "Did Optimus not answer you?"

"Yes he answered," Heatwave replied shortly.

"What did you discover?" Boulder stood right next to the Rescue Bot leader along with Blades and Chase, all looking at him curiously.

"Well," Heatwave looked at them by the corner of his optic without leaving his position, "High Tide's Creation Day is coming and he doesn't like that day for some reason. Our goal would be to find out when that day is and why he doesn't like it."

It seemed that Heatwave had said something sinful due to his team's reaction. Blades quickly changed his expression from astonishment to one of cheer, while putting his hands together happily.

"We could throw a surprise party for him!" Blades said excitedly. "Maybe he likes the surprise and gets more excited! I take care of the planning!"

"I can take care of all the decoration with my brushes!" Boulder soon followed Blades, getting excited about the idea.

"And I can take care of cooking something energon based to satisfy him, or even a speech in honor of him!" Chase couldn't seem to show much excitement in his voice, but in a way he was happy with that too.

"Woah woah woah, take it slow." Heatwave arched his optic ridge. "Okay, the idea is good and all, but you're forgetting that we don't know what the exact date will be."

"Maybe it is registered in his captain's diary."

"In his what?" All optics turned to Chase.

"Captain's diary, Heatwave. It is what humans call the daily records that the ship's captain makes at the end of his day, noting the date and sometimes the time he is writing. These records are kept in secret books that may contain the most obscure secrets of such a captain, and may contain things that were not for many to know."

At the end of Chase's explanation, the rest of the team looked at each other a little confused by such information.

"Let me see if I understand" Heatwave put his servo on the countenance of his hat. "Do you mean it's probably written in his personal datapad about his Creation Day?" Chase just nodded. "That idea is... well... very interesting indeed."

"But to have this datapad, we'd need to have access to his personal cabin, which is behind the ship's elevator doors." Blades put his servo on his chin plate. "How are we going to get there?"

"This is a total invasion of privacy against a captain Blades, something against the police code of conduct."

"That's why only _one_ of us should enter that cabin while the others would be outside watching." Heatwave was coming up with a plan, and that was quite noticeable in his tone of voice. "All we need is a little help from Servo. By the way... where is he?"

"He went to see High Tide." Boulder replied. "Probably went to make sure he was okay."

─────────────────

Meanwhile...

The sea was quite calm that night. The calm breeze carried the leaves of the trees with it and raised small, calm waves, flowing aimlessly until it hit the bulb of a huge ship. On that ship was his captain, a tall blue-colored mech who was sitting on the bow, enjoying the horizon. As much as he didn't admit it, High Tide is content with the maritime calm, especially at night.

While looking at the horizon, High Tide began to navigate his own memories. More specifically, memories of Cybertron, his home. A smile crossed his face when he remembered the good memories of the Golden Age of his planet, very quiet times and with small internal conflicts. He even remembered when he met his future best friend, Orion Pax. Gradually, the rare smile started to fade with the new memories that came.

It was horrible, if not terrible to see. The happy memories soon became the beginning of an endless nightmare. High Tide found himself stuck in place, unable to look away or leave, being forced to see everything that happened. All those he saw as a friend were simply killed in front of the captain in a sad, brutal way. He looked at his servos and could only see them dirty with the energon of those who died in his arms. Especially...

A small bark took High Tide out of his memory lapse, making him look to the side and then to the floor. Servo was looking at him worried, after all, this isn't the first time that he has seen his owner act in this way and probably won't be the last. The Autobot gave a small smile, patting Servo's head slowly with his digit.

"Everythin' 's fine now Servo, 't wasn't a serious crisis this time." His tone of voice seemed to be that of someone hopeless and unhappy, Servo more than immediately leaned against his cabin. "I know ya don' like when I look like that boy, but this's far from over anytime soon. And this's just the beginnin' of what is to come..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B O Y- I spend a WEEK to work on this chapter, took me quite enough and I feel proud u-u
> 
> Comments and criticism are very well accepted since it's my first attempt <3


End file.
